Dementes
by Neji H-H
Summary: AU. Desde la puerta la miraba, con soledad, conformidad y lujuria. Pasión y desenfreno, girar sobre sí era lo más sensato, pero... ¿cuál era lo verdaderamente sensato?
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrado en segunda persona.

Palabra obscenas y escenas sexuales descriptivas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dementes.<strong>

* * *

><p>El vacío te llegó, cuando te diste cuenta que lo creías "TODO", no era un todo completo. Que no es lo material. No es tener todo a tu entera disposición.<p>

Mujeres, dinero, satisfacción… No son nada comparado con aquella sensación del deseo más allá de lo posible.

La ambición.

La ambición, ah… ambición… avaricia… eso te destruyó… te dominó por completo, de una manera increíble. Te envolvió de esa forma en la que una tela envuelve a un objeto, a una persona, a un hermoso y dulce cuerpo caliente esperando en tu cama. Un hermoso cuerpo que te llevó a un estado psicótico de mentiras, alucinaciones y delirios.

Pero en verdad, ¿eran delirios para ti? Porque los sentiste reales, los viviste en carne propia y casi te mataron. ¿En verdad eran delirios?

Esa red de mentiras que tejiste en tu propia cabeza, en tu mente… te volvió único. "INVENCIBLE". O eso creíste tú…

_Ciego:_

Así te volviste, cuando la codicia te llevó a tu punto máximo. Tu límite más alto.

_Estúpido:_

Es en lo que te convertiste, y te llevó a cometer no uno, sino muchos errores poniéndote en riesgo a ti mismo en el proceso. Ahora te cuestan caro.

_Advertencias:_

Viste a muchas persona pasar delante de ti, hablarte, decirte, aconsejarte… gente de valor que siguió por un camino mejor. No hiciste caso, tú hiciste lo tuyo. ¿Y quién te culparía? Al final hiciste lo correcto, ¿no?

_Terquedad:_

No quisiste escuchar, incapaz de atender razones por miedo a que frustraran tus planes. Indócil, remiso. Aunque todo se te tornó difícil y trabajoso.

_Arrepentimiento:_

Ahora puedes decir que lo conoces, ese pesar que no te deja el pecho te puede matar. Más el alma que el cuerpo, ya que el corazón está muerto desde hace mucho ya.

_Conformismo:_

¿Condescendencia, en serio? ¿Lo fuiste, se te olvidó todo lo que hiciste? Dudé por un instante, un mísero y precario instante de que hubiese algo que te hiciera moldearte al gusto de otros, pero no lo hiciste. Y ya no sé si decir que eso hubiera sido lo mejor para ti. Ya que mira como acabaste, ahí, sentado y atado…

_Aceptación:_

¿Te equivocaste?

Sí, muchas veces.

¿Lo reconociste?

No. Eso te nublaba el juicio y no te dejaba continuar. Algunas veces dudaste de ti mismo y de tu voluntad, pero no flaqueaste, tenías que hacerlos pagar. Ellos te volvieron loco al final.

_Motivo:_

Impulsivo, rencoroso y vengativo. O no hubieses llegado tan lejos sin esos tres sentimientos que movieron tu mundo, tu voluntad y tu mente. ¿Qué si eso era justificado? No, para ti lo era para ellos no. Claro, eran los que sufrirían, ¿cuándo dirían que sí?

_Perdón:_

Oh, esta última palabra… perdón…

Te lo preguntas.

_¿Merezco ser perdonado por todas mis acciones?_

Tu respuesta a esa pregunta es no. La sabes y no la discutes, tampoco haces méritos para merecerlo. No te importa, ya nada te importa, solo te destruyeron. A tu familia, tus amigos, a ti.

Y todo el trabajo de tus padres, padrinos, tíos y amigos para ayudarte a salir adelante, a olvidarte de tus penas, de tu pasado, de tus desgracias. Todo quedó relegado a nada, ¿era eso lo que querías, olvidar de dónde venías? ¿O solo buscabas venganza, quedarte solo?

Jajajaja.

Sueltas una carcajada demente mientras te miras en el espejo, una reflexión de tu vida muy estúpida a tu propio parecer.

_¿Por qué pensar en eso? _

Piensas mientras arregla tu negra corbata que resalta sobre tu pulcra camisa blanca, alisas tu saco. Te ves muy bien de traje, aunque sea para asistir a un funeral.

El responso de una persona a la que no quisiste dañar, pero que desgraciadamente fue un daño colateral. Tú no pretendías matarla, no, al contrario, quisiste ayudarla. Pero simplemente se metió en medio y ahora… Reposa en una caja cerrada, ya que su cara desfiguraba podría infartar.

Un hecho lamentable pero real, una desgracia que no puedes cambiar.

Ahora responde a tu propia pregunta… ¿lo sientes de verdad?

— **Ya es hora. **

Escuchaste a alguien murmurar, una fémina, no la sentiste llegar. La miraste a través del espejo y la viste temblar, levemente, pero te sostuvo la mirada. Sonreíste, complacido de no verla flaquear.

— **Sí, ya es hora. **

Tu respuesta pasiva, sin tristeza. Te giraste para ver a tu acompañante de frente, el brillo de la lujuria relució en sus ojos como en los tuyos. Querías cogértela ahí mismo, pero no el momento ni el lugar indicado. Ya luego, ya luego…

Solo sonreíste, perverso.

— **Vámonos. **

Ahora respóndete a esta pregunta… ¿lo sientes de verdad?

La respuesta, es NO.

Porque un demente no tienen sentimientos.


	2. Voz infernal

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrado en segunda persona.

‹‹_Pensamientos personaje.››_

"_Voz interna."_

Palabra obscenas y escenas sexuales descriptivas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**Voz infernal.**

* * *

><p>Las noches son frías, pero a ti en medio de la oscuridad de la noche te da lo mismo. Konoha es un país tranquilo, su capital aun a pesar de su vandalismo no te toca. Escuchas voces, personas, animales, cosas… autos yendo y viniendo, el humo de los escapes, de los cigarrillos. Un gato maúlla en cuanto tú pasas a su lado, lo miras y le sonríes, como si fuese una persona cualquiera, como si pudiera entenderte. Te reflejas en sus ojos, en sus pupilas dilatadas.<p>

Te sientes identificado con el animal, pues parte de su ser proviene de un abismo infernal. Tanto como la parte de tu alma, negra y ardiente como las llamas del infierno. Parpadeas como si hubieses despertado de un horrible y llameante sueño, dejas de ver los ojos verdes del gato y los sonidos endemoniados de la sinfónica de la calle te recorren la cabeza de nuevo, desesperantes, como el hecho de que caminar te ayuda a calmar.

Tu único fin era llegar a tu casa, a esa casa minimalista ubicada en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad. Por esa razón caminabas con tanta seguridad por las calles, no necesitaba el chofer, ni siquiera tu auto. Te sentías bien caminando, al fin y al cabo, no había nada que pudieras ver, oír o pensar que no hubieras visto ya. Llegaste, sacaste la llave extra de debajo de la alfombra y la introdujiste en la cerradura. Trataste de hacer el menor ruido posible, de todas maneras tu padre seguramente estaba dormido, no tenía el sueño pesado y cualquier ruido lo alertaría. Muy contrario a tu madre, que seguro hay un terremoto, un incendio y una banda sonora que no logra despertarse a menos que le eches agua con gran cantidad de hielos como adorno.

Sonreíste al pensar en hacerle eso, seguramente te saca la madre si te atreviera a hacerlo algún día…

Temblaste de miedo de solo imaginarlo.

Subiste las escaleras con mucho sigilo, cuidadoso de que al pasar por la habitación de tu padre no te escuchara. No querías despertarlo, trabajaba demasiado y como mínimo debías concederle el don del sueño.

Finalmente, entre el oscuro pasillo entraste ten tu habitación. En cuanto cerraste la puerta, automáticamente tus ojos buscaron el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche, con grandes números en azul neón marcaba las 11:45pm. Se te hizo muy poco tiempo tu caminata nocturna… bostezaste, te sentías cansado. Tu día fue pesado y la pelea con tu madre no la mejoró, si tan solo comprendiera que ciertas cosas eran mejor no saberlas…

Caminaste hacia tu cama, te sentaste y comenzaste a sacarte el calzado. Caminaste una gran distancia pero no te aminoraste, tus pies no dolían tanto como creíste que terminarían. Los colocaste estratégicamente al lado de los pies de tu cama, al filo, ordenados. Tus calcetines los doblaste y metiste entre los zapatos, procediste a quitarte el vaquero y la camisa. No sin antes también plegarlos estructuradamente en una cómoda cercana.

Giraste tu rostro y te encontraste con el paisaje nocturno, desolado y perturbador hasta cierto punto de tu imaginación. Tu cuarto parecía hecho de espejos transparentes, tenías cortinas pero tu manía por dejar que las sombras fueran las que te cubriesen por la noche no te permitía cerrarlas.

‹‹_Preferible las luces de la calle que la oscuridad de tu alma.››_

¿No es ese tu lema?

Bostezaste, el cansancio del día comenzaba a hacer mella en ti. Y el tic-tac del reloj de péndulo de la sala no ayudaba a la conciliación del sueño… Era un ruido molesto, que se aunaba a los de las afueras, como si lo hicieran con un solo propósito. Fastidiarte.

**— Mierda. —** murmuraste.

Te diste la vuelta dándole la espalda a los grandes ventanales de cristal, comenzabas a desesperarte, estabas cansado pero no podías dormir porque el ruido te molestaba. A veces deseabas tener el sueño pesado de tu madre, porque podías levantarla y tirarla en la cama que no se percataba de nada.

Tu celular comenzó a vibrar repentinamente, inevitablemente te sobresaltaste, tu corazón saltó y te calmaste inmediatamente. No podías seguir asustándote por cualquier tontería, ya no eras un niño, esos tiempos ya habían pasado… pero seguían en tu cabeza, siempre en tu cabeza…

Tomaste el infernal aparato entre tus manos, deslizaste rápidamente el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y fuiste a bandeja de entrada. Era un mensaje de tu madre que te preguntaba: _¿Dónde estás, en casa de tu padre? Por favor contesta._

La pregunta se te hizo estúpida, ella ya sabía que para ahí era donde migrabas cada que tenían un problema, una discusión o una diferencia. Lo que al cabo venía siendo lo mismo, y era de casi todo el tiempo.

‹‹_Maldita la hora en la que no te opusiste a esa maldita boda…››_

Frunciste el ceño, estabas molesto evidentemente. Cerraste la bandeja y apagaste el teléfono celular, solamente le dejaste puesta la alarma igual mañana tenías que ir a estudiar. Dejaste el aparato nuevamente en su lugar, te cubriste con la sábana y cerraste los ojos.

Tenías que descansar, o posiblemente tu mente la podría pagar, el día de mañana…

"_Tú sabes que estaré aquí… para cuando me dejes salir…"_

Le habló, tétricamente aquella voz en su mente… esa de la que no podía deshacerse. Él solo quería dormir, seguramente así lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

><p>Cinco horas más tarde la alarma del celular sonó sacándote un brinco del susto, literalmente saltaste de la cama y te llevaste la mano al pecho.<p>

"_¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan asustadizo?" _

Indagó, aquella voz en su mente seguido de una carcajada llena de siniestra burla.

‹‹ _No, no, no, no. No de nuevo, no has vuelto.››_

Otra carcajada, pero el sonido del teléfono te sacó de nuevo antes de entrar en trance y dejarte envolver. Parpadeaste y volviste a la realidad, la habitación ordenada y el aparato electrónico no dejaba de sonar. Lo tomaste y apagaste rápidamente, posiblemente tu padre no había escuchado porque estaba duchándose. Decidiste hacer lo mismo y borrar de tu mente esa voz, que solo podía augurar desgracias.

Bajaste a la cocina en cuanto te cambiaste, después de aquella ducha fría sentiste hambre y de paso, no podías ir al Colegio con el estómago vacío. Mientras caminabas te diste que cuenta que el dobladillo de tu pantalón negro estaba mal, te detuviste para agacharte y arreglarlo. Continuaste tu camino y te encontraste con la mediana cocina minimalista de tu padre, ahí predominaba el blanco y el gris. Los muebles y aparatos electrónicos eran acero cromado, brillante y llamativo.

Tu padre nunca se caracterizó por ser un hombre vistoso en el sentido de posesiones y bienes, pero le gusta por lo menos, vivir de una forma decente.

**— Buenos días hijo, ¿problemas con tu madre de nuevo? —** preguntó tu padre, con un tono conciliador y una sonrisa genuina.

Volteaste hacia tu lado derecho, tu padre se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del desayunador, con una taza de café en su mano derecha y el periódico en la izquierda. Estaba vestido de traje color azul oscuro y una pulcra camisa blanca, como la tuya. Sus cabellos rubios sobresalían ante tanto orden y elegancia. Tú te pareces mucho a tu padre, tienes su color de cabello y ojos, su piel clara y bronceada también. Aunque claramente, tu padre tenía el cabello un tanto más largo que el tuyo y una elegancia un poco más marcada.

**— Una soberana estupidez. —** resoplaste, la molestia aún no se iba de ti.

**— El desayuno está servido. —** dijo tu padre, señalándote un plato de frutas y un jugo de naranja colocado en el lado opuesto, justo frente a él.

Suspiraste y te encaminaste hacia ahí, dejaste tu chaqueta negra sobre una de las sillas procurando que no se estropeara. Haciendo visible una nube roja al lado derecho de esta, lo que automáticamente te refería a qué Colegio pertenecías.

**— ¿Qué fue esta vez? —** preguntó Minato, dejando a un lado el periódico y dándole un sorbo a su taza de café negro.

**— Mi madre quiere comprometerme, ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Ni siquiera he salido de la secundaria y ya quiere obligarme a que me case! ¡¿Qué acaso está loca?!**

Te dejaste caer en la silla, miraste a tu padre y te percataste de la reprimenda que había en su mirada azul-celeste. No te permite que insultes a tu madre, mucho menos que le faltes al respeto de esa manera.

**— Perdón, lo siento… pero es que estoy muy molesto. —** musitaste, bajo y avergonzado.

Minato tenía la rara condición de hacerte entrar en razón y generarte respeto con algo tan simple como mirarte, con frecuencia, quisieras tener ese poder de intimidación. Ojalá lo hubieras heredado.

**— Entiendo tu molestia, hijo. ¿Ya lo hablaste con ella? —** asentiste.

**— Sí, pero está fijada. Y todo es culpa de Seichiro… —** mascullaste, entre dientes.

Tu padre suspiró, siempre la mismo, aunque esta vez tu madre había llegado más lejos.

**— Hablaré con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? —** articuló tu padre **— Eres demasiado joven, no es para estar pensando en tal cosa.**

Y tú no podías estar más que de acuerdo.

**— Ahora come, Naruto, o llegarás tarde a clases. —** mandó tu padre, con una sonrisa paternal.

Tú también sonreíste, no podías sentirte más tranquilo que con él. Siempre era así, aun no comprendías porque tu madre hizo lo que hizo…

Asentiste y comenzaste a comer, realmente tenías hambre y hablar del tema no era agradable, ya tendrías suficiente tiempo para renegar.

* * *

><p>Después de que tu padre te dejó en la entrada prácticamente corriste hacia tu salón de clases, faltaban cinco minutos para el toque y tu salón era de los últimos. Lo que significaba que tenías que atravesar la cancha de fútbol y dos salones más antes de llegar al que te toca, una tarea exhausta y sofocante. Pero lo valía, si Anko-sensei no te cachaba.<p>

Afortunadamente, aunque llegaste dos minutos tarde la maestra no se había presentado. Sin embargo, todo el alumnado sí. Desde la puerta pudiste ver a Sasuke, que había optado por usar la chaqueta blanca en lugar de la negra, pero siempre con el logo distintivo de la Academia Akatsuki. A su lado, se encontraba tu mejor amiga, aquella guapa niña de exóticos cabellos rosados y ojos del color del jade.

Sakura te saludó levantando su mano y haciéndote señales para que te acercaras. Lo que hiciste casi pronto, caminaste con tu habitual paso paulatino y observaste a tu alrededor. Veías los mismos rostros, las mismas expresiones y los mismos compañeros de siempre.

Viste a Ino casi encima de Shikamaru, a Sai haciendo garabatos en sus libretas a Kiba hablando con Shino, y mucho más alejada… a Hinata Hyuga… verla no te causaba una gran conmoción corporal. No negabas que era una niña muy bien dotada, hermosa por naturaleza, elegante y educada. Sin embargo, no te mataba, especialmente ahora…

**— Deberías ser un reloj dobe, tal vez así llegarías a tiempo al salón de clases. Esas juntas con Kakashi-sensei te están haciendo mal, ya te está pegando sus mañas.**

Habló Sasuke, con esa habitual indiferencia y desapego. Lo miraste, como generalmente lo haces, con una sonrisa despreocupada y vivaz. Hace mucho tiempo que su carácter antipático dejó de molestarte, mucho menos de preocuparte. Solo era una forma de decirte, que para él nadie existe…

Pero tú creías que realmente solo era una careta para reflejar su amargura con la vida.

**— Calla teme, que tú no eres el ejemplo de la puntualidad. Si tu hermano no te levanta te quedas dormido hasta el siguiente día. —** replicaste, burlón y sonriente.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto, ya que no solías atender a sus agrias respuestas. Solo las dejabas fluir.

**— Ustedes dos, ¿cuándo dejarán de pelear por idioteces? —** la voz femenina y fuerte de Sakura se dejó escuchar, como siempre, molesta y fastidiada por los cortos altercados que ustedes solían tener cada vez que se veían.

**— Cuando tu novio deje de atacarme cada vez que me ve. ¿O es que acaso no te das cuenta? —** replicaste, y aunque lo intentaste, el tono ácido en tu voz fue difícil de opacar.

Sakura te miró, de forma sumisa y se hizo hacia atrás, como si acabaras de lanzarle una bofetada. Todavía no entendías como es que su noviazgo con el menor de los Uchiha, había llegado a afectarles en su amistad…

**— Hmp.**

Fue el único sonido que emitió Sasuke, torciendo la boca y yéndose a su asiento, no tenía ganas de discutir con ustedes. Mucho menos por idioteces que no tenían precedente. O es lo que tú pensaste, pero lo pasaste, estabas demasiado ocupado mirando a la dueña de la exótica cabellera rosa, intentando con miradas lo que no podías decir con palabras.

**— ¡Muy bien, buenos días!**

Anko entró vociferando por la puerta, pronto los sonidos y chirridos de las sillas, los alumnos corriendo hacia sus asientos los interrumpieron. Tú hiciste lo mismo, rompiendo el vínculo que formaste con sus miradas. Y Sakura hizo lo mismo, pues tampoco pensaba quedarse ahí, mirándote sin decir nada.

La clase comenzó, pusiste atención, pero pronto una voz en tu cabeza resonó…

"_Si tú quisieras… podría hacerlo pagar sus humillaciones y su traición…"_

‹‹_No es una traición, él no me ha traicionado.››_

"_¿Acaso un hombre que se queda con la mujer que ama su mejor amigo no es traición?"_

Tu mente se quedó en silencio, ¿lo era? ¿En verdad era una traición? No, no lo era. Solamente te tentaba a ir por un camino rugoso, una senda pedregosa de la cual podías no salir nunca o internarte demasiado.

Como era de esperarse, aquel terrible dolor de cabeza te atacó de nuevo… tu visión se nubló por un instante. Una señal, una señal de que debías volverlo a buscar o dormirlo para siempre.

‹‹_Debo hablar con Kakashi-sensei.››_

Te dijiste mentalmente, él era el único que podía ayudarte sin que tus padres lo supieran. O se alarmaran de nuevo… parpadeaste y volviste tu atención a la clase, ya tendrías tiempo de sobrellevar esto.

* * *

><p>No más saliste del salón de clases para el receso te fuiste directo a los baños, necesitabas darte un pequeño <em>remojón<em>. Salpicaste agua sobre tu rostro varias veces, enseguida te viste en el espejo.

Diste un respingo ante tu propio reflejo, y es que el problema consistía en que no era tu reflejo en sí. Porque si bien en el espejo se reflejaba un chico de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubios platinos, en el, estaba plantada una sonrisa siniestra… tan escalofriante que simulaba los bigotes de un gato en tus mejillas. Y sus ojos… oh, esos ojos… con la esclerótica totalmente negra como el más profundo abismo y el iris en color carmesí, tan rojo como el fuego y su pupila parecía una rendija oscura, como una entrada al mismísimo infierno.

Te estremeciste de inmediato y te mordiste la lengua para no soltar un grito, eso no podía ser posible, esto no podía estarte pasando.

Cerraste los ojos, con fuerza y negaste repetidamente con la cabeza.

**— No, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora…**

Te repetiste, encarecidamente reiteradas veces.

**— No puedes volver, no puedes volver…**

A cada frase tu propia voz se ahogaba, no querías llorar, ya no eras un niño, eras un hombre ahora. Ya no se te permitía lamentarte por esto, ya no podías hacerlo. Debías controlarlo y contralarte.

Te tomaste del lavamanos con tal fuerza, que de serte posible lo destrozarías con tus propias manos. Pero el concreto es duro, y tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente como para destrozarlo.

**— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — le llegó repentinamente la voz irritada de su prima Karin.**

Lo que te hizo reaccionar rápidamente y abrir los ojos, contemplaste su reflejo por medio del espejo. Miraste sus ojos granate que te observaban enervados, tan a tono con el color de su cabello y su piel pálida, que hacía resaltar sus atributos aún más. Tu prima es tan parecida a tu madre… como dos gotas de agua. Exceptuando su descuidada melena, a veces pensabas que ella misma se la cortaba. No era de un buen estilista tener cortes tan desiguales en el cabello.

— Perdona, no me fije, tenía una emergencia. — contestaste finalmente.

Recuperando el tono jovial de tu voz y tu sonrisa, aunque en el fondo, estabas tan perturbado y desesperado que solo querías salir de ahí sin dar explicación alguna.

— Deberías dejar de atascarte de ramen. — te reprendió, pasando por tu lado y adentrándose a un cubículo.

La observaste entrar y escuchó cuando colocó el pasador.

"_¿No crees que sería una delicia entrar y hacérselo a tu prima? Una verdadera delicia."_

Eso puede pasar, si le permites tomar el control. Si te permites ceder… negaste de nuevo y evitaste mirar el espejo.

‹‹_Es mejor salir de aquí…››_

Tan pronto como lo pensaste saliste, era mejor evitar que lamentar. Y eso sí que podrías lamentarlo… y mucho…

* * *

><p>Tu final de clases fue casi una tortura, la voz de tu mente iba y venía, desaparecía por ratos en los que te llegaba el alivio y te permitía respirar tranquilo. Pero en otras ocasiones te atormentaba lo suficiente como para querer gritar, llorar y desgarrarte. No podías soportarlo mucho tiempo.<p>

Lo que te llevó a prácticamente salir corriendo del salón en cuanto el timbre sonó anunciando la finalización de clases. No te precipitaste a llegar a tu casa y dormir, porque para cualquier otra persona, pensaría que era la consecuencia del insomnio. No. Tomaste rumbo norte, mucho, muy alejado de la casa de tu madre. Cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Cuando estuviste cerca, te bajaste del autobús y caminaste dos cuadras, te paraste frente a un gran complejo hospitalario. El más grande e importante del país. El hospital General de Konoha, o HGK para hacerlo más corto. Detallar la infraestructura sería perder el tiempo en situaciones precarias, como la que tenías en ese momento. Así que hiciste lo más sensato, internarte hasta llegar al lobby lleno de enfermeras y pacientes en espera, personas preguntando por sus familiares, médicos dando explicaciones… era toda una concertina de voces, gritos y llantos. Pero a ti solo te importaba llegar a un lugar…

**— Disculpe, ¿sabe si el doctor Hatake está? —** preguntaste a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

**— Sí, está en la sala de guardia acaba de salir de cirugía. —** contestó rápidamente la mujer, enseguida se fue.

El día era agitado, y tú no pretendías quedarte ahí parado esperando que se te pasara también. Por lo que hiciste lo mismo que la enfermera, solo que subiste las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, casi corriendo. Caminaste rápidamente y cruzaste pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta que decía: _Sala de guardia_.

Esa sala era exclusivamente para los médicos de guardia, los jefes de plantas. Él ya conocía esa sala y recorrido, por lo que entró sin tocar, sin mayor ceremonia.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombre de alborotados cabellos grisáceos, vestido con un mono quirúrgico azul marino. El hombre no se sobresaltó, simplemente te miró y tú decidiste hablar.

**— Kurama ha vuelto.**


	3. Tratamiento ambulatorio

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrado en segunda persona.

‹‹_Pensamientos personaje.››_

"_Voz interna."_

Palabra obscenas y escenas sexuales descriptivas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Tratamiento ambulatorio.**

* * *

><p>Haber abierto tu boca pudo haberte condenado, pero Kakashi se mantuvo en su asiento, sereno, mirándote como si lo que le estabas diciendo fuese lo más normal del mundo. Cuando tu mundo interno estaba totalmente alterado a tu realidad.<p>

— **¿Te has estado tomando el medicamento? **

Asentiste rápidamente y repetidas veces, como si ese movimiento desesperado transmitiera todo tu trastorno.

— **Lo he tomado, pero creo que ya no es suficiente… ¡Necesito algo más fuerte!**

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y tú lo miraste con una desesperación que posiblemente se escaparía de tus ojos y le abrazaría, si pudiese hacerlo en ese instante. Lo viste cerrar la revista y tirarla con un movimiento leve y suave, el sonido del chasquido al tocar la madera se oyó sordo y silbante. Tus ojos azules continuaron esperando, prestos y angustiosos.

— **Kurama no surge solo porque sí, Naruto. Algo debió suscitarlo, ¿qué fue? —** te preguntó el galeno, con su marcada tranquilidad y ese toque de indiferencia inesperada, habitual y práctico.

Como su ser pragmático.

Para ti, su pregunta fue obvia, por lo que inmediatamente extrajiste de tu mochila una tarjeta de San Valentín y la tiraste en la mesa, cayó sobre la revista.

— **Léela. **

El sobre que resguardaba la era rojo, viste el momento en el que Kakashi lo abrió y sacó la tarjeta con un enorme corazón en color carmesí y leyó el contenido.

_Las rosas son rojas._

_Las violetas azules._

_Necesitarán tus dientes para identificarte… _

Hatake enarcó una ceja y te miró, en sus ojos oscuros podías ver un velo de inquietud e interrogante. Muy nimia pero real.

— **Se la enviaron a Sakura hace una semana. —** respondiste a la pregunta muda de Kakashi.

El peli-gris miró la tarjeta, y te fijaste como detalló halando de la pequeña cuerda que tenía. Al hacerlo, tú sabías que unas manos huesudas sosteniendo un cuchillo aparecían. Era simplemente escalofriante… Y el toque en blanco y negro le daban algo adicional.

Y con adicional, entendías por aterrador.

— **Rayos… ven conmigo. —** Kakashi suspiró.

Se paró y con esa seguridad característica que poseía se acercó a ti, abrió la puerta y salió por ella esperando que tú lo siguieras. Él sabía que lo harías, que no te quedarías ahí. Necesitas su ayuda.

Te guió por una serie de pasillos que tú desconocías, o… tal vez no… finalmente llegaron al fondo, donde una puerta de madera con una pequeña ventana de vidrio se visualizaba. Unas letras estaban escritas en ella y decía: MORGUE.

Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda, si tan solo eso no te recordara tantas cosas…

— **Entra. **

Kakashi te dijo, tú ni siquiera notaste cuando abrió y se introdujo en la helada habitación. El olor a medicamento y otras cosas te golpeó de lleno en cuanto entraste, te mareaste de entrada y el estómago se te revolvió. No habías comido y ese olor te daba náuseas.

— **Quiero que veas esto. —** indicó Hatake, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los contenedores con puerta metálica.

Se paró frente a uno de los depósitos y te miró, esperando a que tú te acercarás. Tomaste tu decisión, nunca habías sido un cobarde. Y ya era hora de que comenzaras a dejar de actuar como niño chiquito. Así que, con paso decidido y cauteloso, te acercaste al contenedor, Kakashi lo abrió en cuanto lo hiciste.

Lo que viste… hizo que te diera unas horribles náuseas, tuviste que taparte la boca porque sentiste el ácido corroer tu garganta y pronto se te escaparía por la boca… desviaste la mirada y te diste la vuelta. Necesitabas un respiro, pero el olor nauseabundo del cadáver te recordaba que no podías huir, ni para inhalar pureza ambiental.

Respiraste, el olor a formaldehído se te impregnó en la nariz y los pulmones hasta hacer que te ardieran terriblemente. Cerraste los ojos y luego te diste la vuelta, los abriste y miraste a Kakashi.

— **Llegó hace una semana. —** te dijo Hatake, tú volviste la vista hacia el cadáver.

Paseaste tus ojos azules por el cuerpo lleno de hematomas, podías visualizarlos desde su clavícula, hombros y lo descubierto de sus brazos, podías ver la incisión en forma de "Y" que indicaba el corte de la autopsia. Y subiste tu mirada, hasta su rostro… un escalofrío te recorrió… su cara estaba deformada a tal punto que la hinchazón no permitía ver más tremendos hematomas, morados, azules, ennegrecidos por el tiempo y quien sabe que más. Su cabeza tenía partes calvas, parecía como si se lo hubiesen arrancado a tirones, poseía mechones largos. Lo que te hizo llegar a la conclusión de que era una mujer.

— **¿Q-Qué fue lo que le pasó? —** tartamudeaste, y eso te hizo golpearte mentalmente por tu debilidad.

Lo escuchaste suspirar.

— **Aun no termino, mira esto. —** te dijo Kakashi, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su bata, acercándose hacia el zipper de la bolsa negra y lo abrió hasta todo su largo.

Lo que viste renovó tus ganas de vomitar…

El cuerpo de la mujer fue mutilado…. Sus senos fueron arrancados de tajo con algún objeto corto punzante, alguna navaja o quizás un cuchillo… tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, algunos profundos otros superficiales. Al igual que más moretones en todo su cuerpo.

— **Dios… —** murmuraste, en voz baja pero tan audible debido al completo silencio de la habitación.

— **La autopsia indica que fue golpeada hasta quebrarle los huesos y posteriormente mutilada, viva… —** te mencionó el peli-gris, su voz también era baja y… triste **— Los cortes son limpios, hechos con un bisturí. **

Esa declaración te hizo levantar la mirada, sorprendido y asustado…

— **¿La torturaron? **

Kakashi asintió ante tu cuestionamiento.

— **Sin compasión. **

Cerraste los ojos con pesar, significaba que fue sin compasión alguna.

— **Mierda… **

— **Sé lo que estás pensando, es lo mismo que yo pensé cuando me enteré de esto. — **suspiró Hatake, tú te tomaste de la plancha metálica y fría.

La furia comenzaba a fluir en ti, la impotencia también… ¿cómo podías sentirte mejor viendo eso? Pronto escuchaste el sonido de la cremallera al cerrarse y podías sentir la mirada del galeno sobre ti, paciente, sereno y un tanto indiferente. Como era normalmente.

— **¿Lo encontraron?**

— **Hace dos días. —** te respondió él.

Asentiste y te soltaste de la cama metálica.

— **¿Y…?**

— **La única razón por la que te traje aquí, es porque tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus temores, Naruto. —** te interrumpió **—. Si no lo haces, posiblemente el medicamento que tomas no te hará efecto y ya sabes lo que pasará. **

— **¡¿Pero cómo, dime cómo olvidar todo lo que ese tipo nos hizo?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Tú podrías, podrías olvidar a quien mató a tu hermano?! **

No lo soportaste y dejaste que la ira fluyera, le miraste con furia, con molestia extrema. Él te miró, calmo. Inhaló y metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos.

— **Dime… dime… ¿qué no quieres matar al hombre que violó a tu novia, dímelo? **

En el momento en el que soltaste esas palabras, la reacción y postura de Kakashi cambiaron, fue algo automático que ni la máscara que le cubría las facciones pudieron disimular su rigidez y mandíbula contraída que formaba visible protuberancias a los lados. No podía verlo, pero estabas seguro que tenía las manos hechas puño y los nudillos emblanquecidos.

— **No lo digas. —** te advirtió, con la voz enronquecida y templada.

Él al igual que tú, trataba de no enfurecerse ante el recuerdo. Imágenes vivas, frescas pasaron por sus mentes. Emociones que aun a la fecha no podían evitar, tampoco olvidar. Estaban ahí, impresas en ti, en él…

— **Tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso nunca se irá… **

Él y tú lo sabían, muy bien, pero Kakashi decidía ignorar lo que no podía arreglar. Por mucho que quisieran hacerlo, la realidad no era tan fácil como la fantasía en la que se metían a menudo…

— **Debes intentar, de ti depende que se vaya o se quede. —** te contestó él.

Después de pensárselo un momento, te dijo lo que tanto querías evadir, porque tu mente te decía una cosa y tu corazón otra… en un movimiento lento lo viste acercarse de nuevo y tomar los fríos agarraderos metálicos y empujarla hacia adentro, donde el cuerpo de aquella desconocida mujer se perdió. Junto con ella, aquella sensación que te hacía volver años atrás, donde todo era vivaz, diferente… donde tenías paz, amor y tranquilidad.

Donde solo eras tú.

— **Te daré un medicamento más fuerte. **

‹‹_Preferible lo que te adormece la paciencia a lo que te dicta la consciencia.››_

— **Gracias. **

Le dijiste, Kakashi te daba la espalda y solo ladeó su cabeza para verte y asentir, paulatino, calmo… salieron de ahí, pero ambos sabían que eso no duraría. No tanto como parecía…

Caminaron por los pasillos, tú ibas dos pasos atrás del peli-gris, con la mirada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos de tu pantalón. Levantaste tu mirada y viste la espalda de Kakashi, el amigo de la familia, el hermano mayor que nunca tuviste y que posiblemente la vida te dio de otra manera.

‹‹_Como el que vilmente te quitaron…››_

Palabras repetidas a cada instante en tu cabeza… te sacudiste con tal brutalidad que querías mandar a volar tus propios pensamientos… pero no podías. Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la sala de guardia, ni siquiera notaste el momento en el que Kakashi sacó su recetario, garabateó unas letras y te pasó la receta. Quisiste agradecerle, pero una enfermera interrumpió el momento llamándolo para una emergencia, se despidió de ti y antes de que se fuera quisiste decir…

‹‹_Por cierto… tu hermano me está jodiendo…›› _

Pero te tragaste las palabras, no valían la pena ni siquiera pensarlas.

.

.

.

Llegaste a tu casa con un desanimo horrible, no es como que tuvieras muchas ganas de hablar con tu madre o encontrarte con _su_ esposo, o tu padrastro para fines más simples y menos agradables. Tu casa se convirtió en un campo barreado por un montón de rencores, imposiciones y estupideces. Pura basura e idiotez.

Tu madre se convirtió en la marioneta mayor, o a lo mejor la marioneta era el otro, ya no sabías donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro… tu madre ya no parecía tu madre. Kushina dejó de ser la mujer que admirabas cuando traicionó a tu padre, cuando le mintió, cuando le engañó vilmente por no ser lo que esperaba, o por no tener lo que quería poseer.

Tu madre pasó de ser tu madre, para ser una mujer a la que desconocías reina de la ambición y el desenfreno… o es lo que tú pensabas de ella siempre. Porque para ti no era de una mujer decente, traicionar a quien amas. Pero… ¿quién eres tú para juzgarla? ¿Eres un santo?

Cerraste con un portazo el pórtico, te importaba poco que te escucharan. Al fin y al cabo, estabas seguro que de una manera u otra terminaría buscándote para reclamarte algo. Independientemente del problema que tuvieron anoche.

Ni bien terminaste de entrar en el lobby de tu casa, tu prima salió a recibirte. Parecía estar de buen humor, muy lejos de lo que viste en los baños de las chicas en el Colegio hacía unas horas.

— **Llegas tarde, tía Kushina se acaba de ir. **

Su comentario te sonó más a una llamada de alivio para ti, pues Karin ya sabía de tus problemas. ¿Cuándo no? Si se escuchaban por toda la casa, las vecinas y seguro hasta llegar al portón de la residencial…

— **¡Qué novedad! Ella nunca está en casa. —** mascullaste.

Para tu prima que estuvieras molesto era lógico, sin embargo, el tono sarcástico que utilizaste era nuevo. Por lo menos, para ella.

— **¿Y? **

La miraste, sin comprender exactamente lo que te quería decir. Tu prima rodó los ojos, muy cansada de que siempre tuviera que explicarte cada cosa, cada movimiento o cualquier tontería que no comprendieras. Ella no lo entendía, pero tampoco sabía que tu memoria de corto plazo estaba atrofiada, no, eran las secuelas de aquel golpe que te dieron. Pese a eso, no eras ningún idiota. O por lo menos querías pensar que no estabas incapacitado de por vida.

— **¿Qué es lo que harás?**

La miraste de nuevo, e hiciste una mueca de: _no comprendo lo que dices_. Rodó de nuevo los ojos y tú hiciste esfuerzos titánicos para no ponerlos en blanco también.

— **¡Con Hinata, idiota! —** te gritó, ya fuera de sus casillas.

‹‹_No es como que tuviera mucha paciencia…››_

"_Tú tampoco la tienes, pero quieres seguir fingiendo que puedes." _

Esa molesta voz en tu cabeza, comenzó a generarte dolor y tuviste que obligarte a no hacer una mueca, a cerrar los ojos o llevarte las manos a los sentidos porque te pulsaban cual golpe reciente y duro.

‹‹_¡Maldito déjame en paz!››_

— **¿Qué crees que haré? —** contestaste.

Negando aquel grito que le diste a esa voz maldita que no te dejaba en paz.

— **No lo sé. **

— **Lo que haría cualquier ser sensato. —** le dijiste, mientras caminabas escaleras arriba sin mirarla… no querías que aquellas sensaciones invadieran tu cuerpo de nuevo **— Mandarlos a la mierda. —** proferiste, enseguida te perdiste entre los pasillos.

Sin ver la mirada sabedora de tu prima, pues ella no te desconocía totalmente, pero había partes de ti que para ella seguían siendo nuevas. Pero asumió que simplemente estabas enojado por la _gran_ idea de tu madre, y porque en el fondo, sabía que era la mayor estupidez jamás dicha.

.

.

.

Entraste en tu habitación con desgana, no te animaba tener que bajar a cenar más tarde porque sabías que habría una segura pelea y un segundo round para tu madre. Que tú ganarías por supuesto, pero Seichiro metería el pico y todo se deformaría a tal punto que te tocaría irte con tu padre de nuevo… no es que no te guste irte con tu padre, no, en lo absoluto.

De hecho, con él te sentías más cómodo y en paz que con tu madre, más sin embargo, la custodia total era de ella y tu padre solo tenía derecho a visitas supervisadas. Eso durante tu niñez, ahora en tu adolescencia era otro el trinar de la guitarra.

"_Otro motivo para odiar a tu madre."_

El dolor de cabeza de nuevo… llevaste tus manos hacia la cabeza y las presionaste con mucha fuerza, como si con eso pudieras exprimirte esa voz y mandarla lejos, muy lejos de ti.

‹‹_¡Dios, vete de aquí, aléjate de mí y déjame en paz!››_

"_Jajaja, eres un idiota y lo sabes… ya nada puede detenerme, ni ese estúpido medicamento tuyo."_

Te tomaste la pastilla, sin agua, lo que te provocó ardor en la garganta y posiblemente en el estómago que te incitaría finalmente al vómito… pero tenías fe de que esa maldita voz se adormecería, se iría de tu mente por un rato.

"_Ya no hay más que hacer."_

Te sentenció, y tú te sentiste en el limbo…

Tu teléfono celular sonó de repente, te sacó un brinco del susto, la voz en tu cabeza se carcajeó de nuevo, burlándose de tu debilidad. Te molestó, sí, pero para ti era imperativo encontrar tu teléfono celular, el que desgraciadamente no tenías en el bolsillo sino en la carpeta de tus cuadernos.

Tan pronto como lo cogiste observaste el número, sorprendiéndote, pues decía: _Privado_. Tu identificador de llamadas no lo localizaba.

— **¿Hola? **

Tu contestación sonó igual que tu tono de voz, inseguro. Escuchaste una risa masculina al otro lado de la bocina, te pareció conocida pero no conseguías ubicarla.

— **Vaya Naruto, tiempo sin saber de ti… yo te recuerdo pero al parecer tú olvidas a la familia… **

Al escuchar aquel tono profundo y de ultratumba, (aunque a lo mejor era exageración tuya), te recorrió un escalofrío pero lograste reconocerlo.

— **¿Nagato? —** preguntaste, vacilante.

La respuesta fue otra risa, más fuerte y bronca.

— **Exacto. **

Frunciste tu ceño, si él te llamaba debía ser importante. Tanto que se aseguró de que la llamada no se rastrease por ningún medio. Conocías a tu primo, precavido, previsor y cuidadoso. Te recuerda mucho a Neji, Itachi y Kakashi. Tres mentes en una sola persona.

— **¡Qué demonios…! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —** le preguntaste, sorprendido.

Se río de nuevo, sabías que no se burlaba, solo le hacía gracia…

— **¿Se te olvida quién soy, Naruto? **

La pregunta era obvia y tu respuesta, vaga.

— **No, no lo olvido. **

Contestaste escueto, como si evadir el recuerdo fuese lo mejor para tu disparatada mente.

— **Que bueno que lo tengas presente. —** te dijo.

Hizo una pausa en la que reinó un diminuto silencio, como aquel preludio de que lo que vendría luego sería aún más incómodo que lo que viste en la morgue.

— **Necesito verte, te tengo algo que te interesará. **

De pronto, el tono de Nagato cambió a uno lleno de seriedad. Tú conocías bien a tu primo, no era la persona más sociable y alegre del mundo, de hecho, era tan apartado y serio que lo creías antisocial. Todavía a pesar de tener todo los lujos, la mejor educación y unos padres amorosos.

Pero te diste cuenta a tiempo, que nada es lo que parece. Y él tenía su propia historia, como la tuya.

— **¿Es muy importante?**

Le preguntaste.

— **Tú me dirás si es importante para ti o no. —** replicó tu primo **— Así que si quieres saberlo… ya sabes dónde encontrarme.**

Nagato ni siquiera esperó tu respuesta, te cortó de tajo la llamada y lo único que te acompañó fue bip de la línea. Te quedaste con la boca abierta y las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Ibas a contestar que no, que no tenías tiempo para perderlo en bobadas. Sin embargo, tu primo sabía cómo hacerte sentir intrigado y comprometido con algo. Porque por lo menos, la curiosidad jugaba un papel primordial.

Y Nagato sabía cómo jugar…


	4. Principio de recuerdos pasados

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrado en segunda persona.

‹‹_Pensamientos personaje.››_

"_Voz interna."_

Palabra obscenas y escenas sexuales descriptivas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Principio de recuerdos pasados.**

* * *

><p>Si bien es cierto que la curiosidad juega un papel primordial en tu vida, la que te ha metido en innumerable cantidad de problemas, no significaba que te gobernara completamente. No. Para ti, era más importante tener una respuesta que respaldara todos los ataques de tu madre. Tu autodefensa era inteligente, pero tu madre, testaruda.<p>

— **Es algo que debes hacer hijo, ya lo hemos hablado con Hiashi y está de acuerdo en que Hinata y tú se comprometan. **

La voz de tu madre se parecía mucho a la de Karin, aunque su maternidad estaba presente, a ti se te hacía una fingida mueca teatral que solo te molestaba más de lo que te creías posible.

— **Mamá, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto… **

Tú ya le habías advertido, estabas cansado, agotado del mismo tema.

— **Pero hijo… **

— **¡No mamá! —** gritaste finalmente, fuera de sí, ya llegaste a tu límite… (o casi) **— ¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes que no me interesa?! Tengo 17 años mamá, apenas voy a entrar a la universidad y tú ya quieres casarme. **

Kushina se quedó mirándote, con esa carita de víctima y ojos llorosos que ya no te conmovían, ya no más…

— **Naruto, respeta a tu madre, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti. **

Oh, solo eso te faltaba. En cuanto escuchaste a Seichiro entrometerse… fue como si te crisparan los nervios de repente. Te enderezaste y lo miraste, su alta figura no igualaba a la de tu padre, y su cuerpo semi-atlético tampoco. Sí, se parecía mucho a Kakashi. No por nada eran hermanos, con la única diferencia que tenía el cabello mucho más largo, casi blanco en lugar de gris y los ojos verde oscuro, casi como los jades de Sakura.

Era un hombre elegante, educado en alta cuna y con modales excepcionales. Adinerado. Tal y como a su madre le gustaban…

— **No te metas Seichiro, esto es entre mi madre y yo. **

Tu respuesta pareció mosquearlo un poco. Otra pequeña diferencia entre Kakashi y él, Seichiro no podía controlar sus emociones. Su hermano menor sí.

— **Y es mi esposa, tengo todo el derecho de reprenderte. **

La contestación del hombre solamente te sulfuró mucho más.

— **Mi padre se llama Minato Namikaze, así que no te metas no es tu asunto. **

Tu respuesta lo molestó a un más, pues lo decías con tanto orgullo y con una sonrisa provocadora que era evidente que tu única finalidad era provocarlo.

— **Maldito mocoso… **

— **¡No, Seichiro! —** gritó tu madre, alarmada.

Te levantó la mano, dispuesto a golpearte y tú se la detuviste.

"_Podemos darle una lección…"_

Aquella voz en tu mente… de nuevo…

"_Podemos librarnos de esta basura."_

‹‹_Me gustaría, si no quisiera tanto a mi madre.››_

Y aquella voz en tu interior bufó descontenta, pero sonrió intrínseco, pues había comenzado a germinar.

— **No te atrevas… no respondo de mí sí me pones una mano encima. **

Prácticamente le gruñiste, con la mirada afilada y furiosa. Lo que no notaste, fue como la pupila de Seichiro se dilató producto del miedo… pues aunque tú no podías verte, tu expresión decía más de lo que acababas de emitir. Y eso asustó a ese hombre que se infiltró en tu familia y la destruyó.

No, tu familia ya había sido destruida… pero por alguien más.

— **Naruto… —** llamó tu madre, entre lágrimas y drama.

La miraste, con mucho enojo, con mucha rabia…

— **No voy a casarme con Hinata, no cometeré tu mismo error **_**'mamá'**_**.**

Dicho eso, le soltaste bruscamente la mano a Seichiro, no sin antes asegurarte de que le doliera lo suficiente la muñeca para que le recordara de por vida que no debía atreverse a tocarte jamás. Sin esperar más saliste de la sala, en primer lugar fue un gran error bajar y ahora te dabas cuenta que debías comenzar a confiar más en tus instintos que en tu sentido del deber y la responsabilidad.

Cuando pasaste por la puerta hacia las escaleras, visualizaste la figura de tu prima Karin escondida detrás de la puerta que daba al comedor. Sabías que siempre escuchaba las conversaciones, en especial las discusiones que tenías con tu madre y tu padrastro. Lamentabas que tuviera que verse envuelta en tanto problema desde que tu madre adquirió su custodia legal después de aquel incidente.

Solo la miraste y te marchaste. No pudiste ver el rostro y la mirada triste, pues sabía que tú la pasabas mal y que ahora podía decirse que te encontrabas en tu propio infierno personal…

Pero eso cambiaría, ya lo verías.

* * *

><p>Naruto… tú siempre fuiste un niño muy feliz, muy vivaz y entregado a vivir. Comprometido con tu vida, pero sobre todo con tus amigos… <em>¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde está aquel niño que jugaba y reía constantemente? ¿A dónde se fue…?<em>

Tú no podrías saberlo, a lo mejor sí pero lo ignoras por completo. Porque para ti, siempre lo mejor es dejarlo así, no profundizar en un tema sin retorno. Entrar en tu habitación era como llegar a tu escondite secreto, ese en el que nadie podía meterse sin tu consentimiento. Que nadie podía infringir sin tu permiso. Ponerte los audífonos, tirarte en la cama y escuchar música durante horas, sonatas de Chopin, Beethoven, algunos artistas muertos otros no tanto.

Cualquier ser humano normal pensaría que un chico de tu edad está más tirado al Rock Metal, a las rebeldías y locuras. Más no a la tranquilidad, o a la búsqueda de tu tranquilidad. Indagando lo que te mantiene en raciocinio y no en sentido morboso.

A lo que te mantenía en ti.

Cerraste tus ojos y te dejaste invadir por Claro de luna de Beethoven. Esa sonata, en especial, te traía una especie de serenidad bizarra. Pues por tu mente pasaban un montón de imágenes sin procesar, tu cerebro idea tantas cosas… Claro de luna, para ti, siempre fue como el preludio de una masacre sangrienta. De los cortes de carne, de la sangre derramándose y de las vísceras esparciéndose… como una película digna de Jason Voorhees, no, incluso Jason es muy suave para ti. A lo mejor Saw es más gráfica, pero incluso en esa cinematografía te recordaba que la realidad superaba a la ficción. Y que el dolor, los huesos triturados y la sangre espesa derramada, no se comparaba a lo vivido en el mundo real.

Entonces, solo entonces, abriste tus ojos con alarma y comenzaste a respirar agitadamente. Como si ese solo pensamiento despertara en ti una inusual sensación de placer… un placer mórbido, insano…

"_Es lo que quieres hacer… solo que no te atreves a aceptarlo…"_

‹‹_!Cállate, cállate maldito! ¡Déjame en paz, fuera de mi mente, sal de mi cabeza!››_

Le reclamaste, fúrico, desesperado por dejar esas ideas en el pasado. En el lado oscuro de tu cerebro, de tu mente…

"_Jajajaja, imbécil, no me iré jamás."_

Esa carcajada resonó en tu cabeza, en tu alma y en tu corazón como fuego incandescente quemándote cada centímetro de la piel. No, como una llaga que se expandía por tu cuerpo ardiéndote. Apuñaste tus ojos como si con eso pudieras suprimir aquella voz en tu mente.

Segundos, minutos… y la sensación no se iba de ti. Hasta que… un olor familiar y para nada excepcional te llegó, tus fosas nasales le abrieron paso y tus pulmones se llenaron del aroma a aquella para nada extraña y deliciosa flor… en tu pasado y ahora en tu presente, la reconocerías sin pensarlo. El colchón de tu cama se hundió al instante cediendo al segundo peso, accediendo al segundo cuerpo que se recargaba en la litera. Pronto unos cabellos tocaron tu brazo de forma sutil y a la vez habitual, no tan usual como te gustaría pero reconocida.

Una sonrisa sincera afloró en tus labios, muy afable y agradable. Unos trémulos dedos serpentearon por tu brazo izquierdo y quitaron tu audífono derecho, no abriste los ojos. Simplemente te quedaste ahí, esperando por el movimiento que ejecutarían sus dedos, no frágiles, no delicados, sino firmes e ingeniosos. Como tú.

— **Deja de hacerte el dormido, sé que acabas de acostarte aquí. **

Reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz femenina, considerada y suave. Ya no recia y resuelta, más bien quebradiza, pero solo contigo, solo en tu presencia.

— **¿Te escapaste de tu casa? **

Sus dedos detuvieron su caricia al instante, la escuchaste respirar profundo y luego continuar el trazo que hacía en tu barbilla.

— **No… —** en su tono, hubo un ligero momento de duda que te hizo pensar que mentía.

— **Mientes, sabes que no puedes mentirme. —** fue tu única, absoluta y total respuesta.

La escuchaste soltar un bufido de disgusto, no podías verla, no podías ver su lenguaje corporal y aun así sabías que mentía. Que TE mentía.

Unos minutos de absoluto y sepulcral silencio les siguieron, lapso que aprovechaste para saciarte de sus manos acariciando tu rostro, tu nariz y dibujando la línea de tu labio inferior.

— **Nagato ha llamado. —** soltó, de repente y sin anestesia.

Eso hizo que inmediatamente abrieras tus ojos, giraras tu rostro y la observaras. Ella estaba recostada de lado, con una minifalda que dejaba ver sus torneadas y lechosas piernas, una camiseta de tirantes roja acentuaba más la blancura de su piel y la forma de sus pechos. Pero su rostro… esa hermosa cara angelical que ahora te contemplaba.

Momento sutil y prodigioso en el que te encontraste con sus orbes aceituna, no, no eran aceituna, sino verde jade.

— **Te ha llamado… —** tú no lo preguntaste, ya lo sabías.

La fémina que te acompañaba en tu cama asintió, paulatina y temerosamente. Viste como sus ojos oscilaron ante la mención de tu primo y como el temor se reflejó de inmediato en ellos, sin reparo, sin camuflaje. Ella sabía que tú lo sabías, que estabas enterado de eso, por eso no te lo ocultaba.

— **¿Qué te ha dicho? **

Al cuestionarle, no querías sonar exigente, no, en lo absoluto. Simplemente querías exigirle que te dijera que idiotez le había dicho tu primo. Pues estaba alarmándote y alarmándola a ella de alguna forma retorcida.

— **Solo que Madara-sama está de nuevo en el país, que está mucho mejor… por si nos interesaba saberlo. —** te murmuró, con un tono más que bajo, entristecido y culpable.

Abriste tus ojos, sorprendido de escuchar que él hubiese vuelto al país. No después de todo lo que pasó, no después de como la vida se lo cobró de forma tan injusta. Más que sorpresa, sentiste una especie de emoción muy parecida a la que sentías cuando veías a tu padre.

— **¿Ha vuelto? **

Tu acompañante asintió, con una media sonrisa, puesto que sabía que a ti por lo menos te hacía sentir mejor saber que alguien conocido y querido estaba de nuevo contigo.

— **No creí que volvería… —** musitaste, incrédulo aun de tener ese conocimiento.

Pero el silencio y la poca participación de la fémina te hicieron caer en la cuenta de que algo andaba mal, algo estaba mal. Te enfocaste en ella y notaste que algo, muy aparte de todo le inquietaba.

— **¿Qué sucede? —** preguntaste, tomándole la barbilla delicadamente haciendo que te mirara fijamente.

Tus ocelos localizaron los suyos, aquellos que alguna vez fueron brillantes y vivaces como los tuyos… ahora eran opacos y oscuros. Como los tuyos…

— **Que no está aquí solo porque sí. —** te contestó, firme y fuertemente.

— **¿Crees que sea por…? **

Ella asintió, sin duda.

— **Itachi-san dice que está muy interesado en lo que sucede, lo que nos ha venido pasando. No lo sé, Naruto, tengo un mal presentimiento… **

Para ti, que dijera esas palabras era como la confirmación de algo que ya pensabas, de algo que ya razonabas desde que aquellas tarjetas comenzaron a llegar. Desde que salías del Colegio y sentías que algo te seguía, que algo te vigilaba. Podías achacarlo a tu paranoia extrema, esa que desarrollaste durante los años debido a aquel desgraciado episodio de tu vida…

— **Entonces deja que Itachi, Madara y Nagato se encarguen. —** dijiste, sereno y bastante indiferente.

Algo no muy referente a tu personalidad hiperactiva, viva y alegre.

— **Pero… ¡Ah!**

Cortaste tu protesta en el acto, volteándote inesperadamente y poniéndote sobre su cuerpo. Ella soltó un jadeo y abrió sus piernas inmediatamente, no tuviste que esforzarte.

— **Déjalos a ellos. —** ordenaste, con un tono plano y requerido.

La fémina te contempló no atónita, pero sí extrañada de que no quisieras saber nada del asunto, por lo menos, de momento.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como se vieron enfrascados en aquella conversación ella tiró del cuello de tu camisa y te besó, se notaba urgida y tú no eras de los que desbordaba pasión por todos los poros. Aunque con ella, siempre había una excepción a la regla. Ya que apenas las sentiste en tu cama, tuviste una respuesta inmediata de tu cuerpo y aquella erección que había iniciado hacía ya más de 15min ahora dolía como una puta espina clavada repetidas veces en un mismo lugar en la yema de tu dedo.

Estuviste empalmado desde antes sin siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, ese era su poder. Podía someterte de forma fácil, tan sencilla que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera, hasta rogarle si quería.

Ella era fuego, pero tú ya estabas convertido en llamarada antes de que llegara. Ahora eras brasas, solo encandilabas su mechero. Te gustaba ir lento, tocar su piel, recorrer sus piernas y apretar sus nalgas para que ella gimiera. Pero esta vez, estabas más necesitado que otras veces, y ella también lo estaba.

— **He oído… que te han comprometido… —** alcanzó a decir entre jadeos y suspiros.

Tú abandonaste su boca y soltaste una risa, baja y perversa, malvada…

— **Eso dicen muchas lenguas, pero lo cierto es lo que yo decido. —** contestaste y luego exclamaste **— ¡Oh, mierda! **

No llevaba bragas debajo de su minifalda, ¿cómo carajos subió así?

"_Venía lista para ti."_

Dijo aquella voz, perversa y maliciosa.

‹‹_Siempre, ella siempre está lista para mí.›› _

Le respondiste, con una inusual y extraña arrogancia.

¡Ah!

Fue una exclamación secuencial que la fémina soltó a medida que introducías tus dedos dentro de la húmeda cavidad de su vagina. Estaba tan mojada, que ni siquiera tenías que llegar a los preliminares para poder deslizarte, y dos o tres dedos dentro bombeando no eran suficientes.

— **¡Carajo, te necesito ahí… dentro de mí… ahora!**

Su exigencia te pareció un ruego, pues sus jadeos y exclamaciones lejos de sonar amenazantes, parecían súplicas debido al nivel placentero que alcanzaba cada toque que le das. Sin embargo, esta vez no te hiciste del rogar, no esperaste que te suplicara por invadir ese espacio impersonal reservado para alguien que se supone, debería amar.

Pero que tú habías hecho tuyo y proclamado como tu pertenencia. Como ella…

¡Ah!

Otra exclamación, más fuerte, aminorada por tus manos tapando su boca. Tu madre aun estaba abajo, tu prima en la habitación del final y posiblemente Seichiro husmeando en cualquier lugar… te deshiciste del cinturón, el botón y la bragueta en cuestión de segundos. Sacaste tu falo erecto y pulsante, lo introdujiste en su interior sin compasión ni tardanza.

Tú también soltaste una exclamación.

‹‹_!Ah, mierda! ¡Qué bien se siente esto!››_

Lo extrañaste y añoraste tanto… las veces que la viste con _él_, que te imaginaste tenerla debajo de _él_… fueron simples torturas, desgraciadas y viles torturas mentales.

Subiste su falda hasta su cintura, bajaste el escote hasta dejar sus pechos al aire. Medianos, blandos y erectos… tu boca se hizo de esos pezones, chuparlos y mordisquearlos mientras ella agarraba tu cabello, lo jalaba y te pedía, prácticamente te suplicara que la embistieras más duro, más fuerte, más rápido…

Nada mejor que un polvo rápido, nada mejor que el sexo.

* * *

><p>25min más tarde, aun te encontrabas en la cama, con ella. Estabas aun entre sus piernas y aunque tu miembro ya no estaba erecto seguía adentro. Tu posición y la suya era un poco inverosímil, más sin embargo, era suficiente para mantenerte unido a ella de alguna forma un poco extraña.<p>

Sus manos te daban caricias trémulas, leves ¿y por qué no decirlo? Adormecedoras. Le escuchaste soltar un suspiro profundo, mientras frotaba tu barbilla.

— **He escuchado que Hinata está muy contenta por su compromiso. —** te murmuró, su aliento chocó contra tu cuello y acariciaste levemente sus piernas.

— **¿No te he dicho que no hay compromiso ya?**

— **Eso la pondrá muy triste… **

Escuchar su voz pronunciando aquellas palabras con el tono apesadumbrado no te ayudaba mucho a tu relajación, aunque esa sesión disminuyó considerablemente tu estrés.

— **Lo sé. —** contestaste, no pareciendo tan indiferente a la empatía humana.

No podías decírselo abiertamente, pero estabas consciente de los sentimientos de la heredera Hyuga hacia a ti. No eras estúpido, mucho menos ignorante. Simplemente observador y vacilante, o a lo mejor, inconsciente voluntariamente. Pero idiota, ni en chiste.

— **¿Entonces?**

Su cuestionamiento te desconcertó y te hizo abrir los ojos, clavarlos en ella, en su rostro sonrosado y sudoroso. Sus ojos brillantes por el éxtasis de la lujuria experimentada.

— **¿Entonces qué? —** preguntaste. Tu compañera simplemente hizo un movimiento de hombros ligero.

— **¿Qué harás? **

Arrugaste el entrecejo, ¿qué podías hacer tú con una muchachita ilusionada por nada? Exactamente eso, absolutamente nada.

— **Nada. **

Tu simpleza pareció ofenderla y te dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— **Au, eso duele ¿sabes?**

— **¡No me importa! —** gritó, enseguida se tapó la boca intuyendo que bien tu prima o tu madre podrían entrar por la puerta y sorprenderte.

Tú soltaste una risa humorística y burlona, por lo que ella frunció las cejas en claro desacuerdo de tu burla hacia su reprimenda.

— **¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? **

Antes de que ella finalizara su pregunta, tú ya te habías salido de su interior, puesto el cinturón y subido la bragueta de tu pantalón. Te quedaste boca arriba y no la viste, sabías que ese gesto le había no solo dolido sino también ofendido.

— **Lo entiendo perfectamente. —** soltaste suspirando, agotado y cansado del mismo tema. Parecía un disco rayado, todo un problema **— Pero eso no quiere decir que le vaya a dar alas a alguien, no me gusta y no soy un picaflor como Sasuke, ya deberías saberlo. **

"_No, pero quieres tirarte a tu prima ¿no?"_

Oh, esa molesta voz taladrando tu cabeza de nuevo. Esa voz tétrica que te provocaba siempre aquellos interminables y lastimosos dolores de cabeza que te provocaban sangrados de nariz severos.

Evitaste por todos los medios llevarte los dedos a los sentidos y hacerte presión para disipar el dolor, pero sobretodo, la molestia que yacía en tu interior y que él rompía con una facilidad extraordinaria. Así inspiraste lo más hondo posible, parcialmente para que tu acompañante no notara que había algo mal, que aquello que te afectaba volvía de nuevo. Para que no se preocupara.

— **Sasuke… —** le escuchaste hablar en voz baja, tanto, que de no estar cerca no hubiese podido escucharla **— El que ahora se tira a Temari sin que Shikamaru lo sepa. **

Su murmullo te molestó, en un momento, porque creíste que estaba triste y celosa, que por eso había llegado hasta ahí para que te la cogieras en ese momento. No obstante, de alguna forma u otra, en el fondo, sabías que para ella tanto como para ti eran solo apariencias las que debían cubrir.

— **Está tan podrido como su padre y la gama de ratas muertas de hambre que protege. **

En tu tono no escatimaste en el asco y la furia, la podredumbre de algunas personas te daba muchas arcadas. Era verídico, por ti, por ella y por otras personas más que se vieron involucradas en aquel episodio.

— **Naruto… **

Su voz lastimosa fue un indicio de la tristeza que sentía, ni bien dijiste lo que pensaste ella ya estaba asumiendo tu tristeza y tu culpa. Cuando ambos sabían que nadie tenía la culpa.

— **Déjalo, no tienes que consolarme. Sabes bien que nadie tiene la culpa, más que… **

De pronto te cortaste, sus manos acudieron hacia tu rostro y lo giraron hacia ella. Abriste tus ojos y la miraste, te sonrió comprensiva y tierna, tan dulce como una gota de miel.

— **Lo sé. —** te dijo, acarició tu mejilla y tú te abandonaste a la agradable caricia.

Soltaste otro suspiro, dándote cuenta que tenías que hacer algo que no deseabas totalmente, pero que al final terminarías por hacer.

— **Creo que tendré que ir con Nagato al fin de todo. **

La escuchaste reír, con gracia, como muy pocas veces lo hacía. Generalmente, cuando estaba contigo.

— **Si hay algo importante, ¿me lo dirás? **

— **Claro, tenlo por seguro. **

* * *

><p>Tu acompañante por fortuna se fue antes de que tú salieras de casa, y para poder hacerlo, esperaste que tu madre y tu flamante padrastro se fueran de casa a una de sus acostumbradas reuniones. A que tu prima se encerrara a escuchar música corta venas y así, solamente así poder irte de ahí.<p>

Como siempre, como estabas acostumbrado caminaste durante el largo trayecto que te llevaría hacia la parada de autobús, de ahí el trayecto no sería más largo, cuando mucho unos 15 a 20min. Sin embargo, te bajaste tres cuadras antes y tomaste otro rumbo.

A medida que dabas los pasos hacia aquel lugar, el aire y el ambiente se te hicieron densos, pesado, frío… como si hasta el mismo clima estuviera en protesta del pasado, de la herida y el dolor.

Te paraste de repente frente a la entrada del cementerio de la ciudad. Grandes estatuas de mármol con impresionantes y perfectos diseños de ángeles adornaban la entrada, un amplio portón de rejilla metálica en color oscuro se abría para que las personas que tenían familiares reposando entraran y visitaran sus lechos. A ti no te gustaban los camposantos, jamás te gustaron. Ahora los aborrecías, aunque en el fondo sabías que al final de tu vida terminarías ahí. Reposando en una caja con tu cuerpo pudriéndose.

Sin embargo, antes no tenías un motivo para entrar a ese lugar. Ahora sí. Por lo que ni lento ni perezoso empezaste a internarte en la profundidad del panteón. Bordeaste casi todo el lugar para llegar al punto donde querías estar, o el que solía visitar. Cuando lo hiciste, finalmente se detuviste frente a una lápida en forma de tabla, adornada con cerámica negra y letras blancas grabadas con exquisita caligrafía. Ni siquiera parecía una lápida, sino más bien una invitación a mirarla. Como si ahí no yaciera un muerto…

‹‹_Malditas sean las excentricidades de mi madre…››_

Te dijiste interiormente, sin embargo, muy a pesar de tu disgusto por hacer de algo doloroso totalmente visto. Leíste la inscripción, como siempre lo hacías, para recordarte que nada de eso era un sueño. Que todo era real.

_Menma Namikaze Uzumaki. _

_Hijo, hermano y amigo…_

Tu realidad.


	5. Propuestas implícitas

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrado en segunda persona.

‹‹_Pensamientos personaje.››_

"_Voz interna."_

Palabra obscenas y escenas sexuales descriptivas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV<strong>

**Propuestas implícitas.**

* * *

><p><em>Menma Namikaze Uzumaki. <em>

_Hijo, hermano y amigo… _

Digno de una película de terror y suspenso, un frío viento sopló repentinamente y la ventisca golpeó hacia adelante apegándote la gabardina en la espalda. Tus cabellos continuaron el mismo rumbo que marcaba la brisa desordenándolos, mucho más de lo que tienes acostumbrado.

Metiste las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina y continuaste mirando la lápida, hubo un momento en el que el murmullo del viento y el silencio te arroparon de forma tétrica, como en aquella ocasión… Cuando perdiste el control por primera vez después de la muerte de tu hermano.

Cerraste los ojos preso del sentimiento del devastador sentimiento de soledad y tensión, aun recordabas los gritos, las súplicas… los desgarradores lamentos que profirió cuando profanaban cada parte de su cuerpo, siendo arrancada sin compasión, sus ojos extraídos aun en su último aliento…

Todavía podías ver como la sangre salía a borbotones por las heridas punzantes, el líquido recorriendo la longitud de aquella mesa metálica, deslizándose con una lentitud enfermiza hasta por fin formar un diminuto hilo espeso de plasma que pronto se convirtió en un charco a los pies de aquel hombre que mutilaba sin compasión a tu hermano, que trató de liberarse. Luchó con bravura pero lloró por el dolor y aun en su último aliento, con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas, con su respiración pesada y lenta… él giró su cabeza hacia a ti. Ya no podía verte, pero sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentirte todavía… no te veía pero te percibía y aunque tuviste una ilusa esperanza de que todo lo que veías era un sueño, una maldita pesadilla. En el fondo sabías que no era cierto, y te sonrió por última vez… con los hilos de sangre saliendo de sus cuencas y la carne expuesta, te sonrió. Y supiste que sería la última vez que lo verías sonreír.

La última.

El sentimiento de zozobra te embargó, toda la acumulación de dolor e impotencia te volvieron de golpe. Incluso cuando decidiste ya no sentirte así, dejarlo atrás, como hace tres años cuando te quitaron a tu hermano, aquellos malditos degenerados que no se tocaron el corazón para hacer con él lo que quisieran enfrente de ti, riéndose a tus expensas, las de Sakura, Kakashi y Mizuki. Como les hizo gracia dejar a Madara inválido…

"_Aun estás a tiempo…"_

‹‹_Jajaja, como si fuera tan fácil.››_

Carcajeaste como si él te hubiese contado un chiste. Suspiraste, con decepción te percataste que el medicamente que Kakashi te recetó de nada te sirvió. Él seguía ahí, hablándote, fastidiándote, incomodándote hasta el extremo que pronto comenzarías a delirar y pensar cosas que no existían. Como desde ese día, en que toda tu vida y tu mundo colapsaron.

**— Sigues viniendo aquí cuando quieres escapar de algo, eh.**

Aquel tono de profundo y de ultratumba te tomó desprevenido, pero hiciste esfuerzos por no parecer un niño asustadizo. Y no lo eres, solo son tus traumas que no te dejan de agobiar.

**— Igual que tú. —** respondiste, para tu tranquilidad pasivo y sereno.

No le miraste, posiblemente porque aun a pesar de los años y de los daños, tu primo continúa pareciendo un chico de apenas 18 años cuando ya tiene 27, si bien no estuvo directamente en aquel episodio tiene su historia. Una muy lúgubre y triste. Tanto que puedes nombrarte dichoso de no haber pasado por esa tortura a la que tu hermano, tu primo, Sakura y Mizuki sí. Sin embargo, eso no quita que tienes secuelas de las mismas. Tan complicado y nada simple.

**— Jiraiya-san está preocupado por ti. —** profirió, después de unos minutos de tenso y sepulcral silencio.

Te quedaste callado, tu padrino fue uno de los que abogó por la justicia, ¿y cómo le pagó? Haciendo que perdiera todo, absolutamente todo por lo que luchó.

**— Estoy bien. —** mentiste.

Y Nagato lo supo, porque cuando dices mentiras haces cualquier cosa menos mirar a la persona con la que conversas. Solo la evades, y no miraste a tu primo. Fue automático.

**— ¿Sabías que mintiéndote eres pésimo? —** su pregunta es retórica, igual responderás.

**— Sí, lo sé. —** lo dijiste vago y decepcionado.

"_Eres un desastre."_ Se burló él.

‹‹_Tú cállate.››_

Un instante de incómodo y tenso silencio te anunció que lo que te diría próximamente no sería para nada alentador.

**—** _Ellos_** han comenzado de nuevo sus operaciones.**

**— Lo sé.**

Otra omisión, un poco más corta que la anterior pero no menos engorrosa.

**— ¿Qué han pensado? —** tu pregunta fue muy directa, tu primo sabe perfectamente bien a quienes te refieres.

**— Madara-sama, Jiraiya-san e Itachi han reforzado la seguridad, han puesto vigilancia en todos los perímetros y a cada uno de ustedes.**

Su información como ya lo intuías, no fue para nada alentadora. Más no la despreciaste, asentiste comprensivo y agradeciste que se tomaran las medidas correspondientes para que el suceso no se repitiera.

**— Gracias. —** dijiste.

Nagato guardó silencio. Algo más tenía que decirte, e intuías que tenía que ver con _‹‹ellos››_. Así que te tomaste unos minutos, cavilaste si era conveniente preguntar y dar pie a la conversación que seguramente te llevaría al pasillo del recuerdo… o mejor dejarlo ahí, despedirte e irte para no tener más recuerdos llenos de dolor y desgracia. Pero hiciste lo primero.

**— Que es lo que tienes que decirme. —** murmuraste, demasiado inseguro de sí escucharlo sería bueno para ti y tu bien mental, el que por cierto, decae cada vez más.

Observaste a tu primo de reojo, le viste sonreír ante tu astuta pregunta. Él siempre sabe lo que harás, es como Sakura, pero te lleva a un nivel más alto…

**— Tú ya lo sabes. —** te respondió con simpleza.

Claro que lo sabes, solo que no esperaste que siguiera con el mismo tema.

**— No lo sé, Nagato… no creo que sea correcto… —** musitaste, por primera vez te giraste y lo miraste.

Sucedió lo que pasa cada vez que lo miras, te asusta. Sí, tu primo se parece muchísimo a tu madre y Karin. No por nada es el sobrino de tu madre y hermano de Karin. Más no significa que su aspecto tétrico y su inmutable rostro no te perturbaran, sin contar la mirada marrón que se torna violácea por instantes. Lo que normalmente sucede cuando está en un enojo extremo.

Continúa siendo lánguido de su cuerpo, a lo mejor más alto pero seguía siendo delgado. O aparenta, entre su cuerpo semi-atlético. Por lo menos ahora tiene más cuerpo que antes.

**— Lo que no era correcto fue que torturaran y mataran a Menma, lo sabes. —** te recordó, cerraste los ojos. No querías pensarlo más, pero Nagato lo sabe y por eso te lo recuerda, porque como ya antes has dicho, él sabe cómo jugar **— Piensa bien en qué es lo correcto, porque matar y torturar por mero placer y diversión no lo es.**

Con eso Nagato finalizó la conversación, en el fondo supiste que tiene mucha razón, que siempre la ha tenido. Sin embargo, te quedaste callado porque la duda y la indecisión no te permitían hablar.

**— Si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme. —** profirió mientras se daba la vuelta dándote la espalda, ladeó su rostro y te miró **—. Saluda a mi tía y a mi hermana de mi parte.**

**— Lo haré. —** respondiste.

Tan pronto como murmuró su respuesta escuchaste a tu primo caminar, el sonido de las hojas secas al ser resquebrajadas por los caros zapatos italianos de tu primo y pronto alejarse en medio de la noche. El viento volvió a soplar despeinando tus cabellos rubios, sentiste un ignominioso escalofrío.

**— ¿Qué debo hacer? —** murmuraste a la brisa y al silencio.

El ruido de la ventisca te erizó la piel, se hizo fuerte y formó remolinos con las hojas secas que resonaban crujiendo mientras se hacían pedazos. Tú escalofrío se extendió a todo tu cuerpo y se centró en tu nuca. Fue como si algo te hubiese tocado de repente, como si alguien te estuviera diciendo _‹‹permíteme descansar en paz››_.

Cerraste tus ojos, fue como si escucharas de nuevo la voz oriunda de tu hermano retumbar en tus oídos pidiéndote con aquel tono doliente y suplicante, que le permitas no vagar más, dormir en paz por toda la eternidad. O lo que reste para que se vuelvan a encontrar.

* * *

><p>Llegaste a tu casa pasada la una de la madrugada, todo está oscuro y en silencio. Un sepulcral y tedioso silencio, cerraste la puerta y aun podías escuchar el viento embravecido soplando afuera. Caminaste hacia el pie de la escalera que te lleva a la segunda planta y de ahí a tu habitación.<p>

**— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ver a mi hermano?**

Tu pie se quedó flotando en el aire con el amago de pisar la escalera cuando la voz de tu prima te detuvo, te tomaste de la barandilla de madera y te sostuviste. Tu extremidad se soportó en el aire, abriste tus ojos sorpresivos y tu corazón latió ligeramente rápido. Como si ella te hubiese descubierto en alguna mentira o travesura.

**— Yo no…**

**— ¡No me mientas, los vi! —** profirió, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su grito resonara en casi toda la casa debido al extremo silencio.

Levantaste la cabeza, alerta por si tu madre o Seichiro se levantaban. No querías más problemas por ese día, estuviste un minuto en silencio, esperando, pero nada. Nadie se levantó.

**— No han venido de su reunión. —** te informó Karin, como si intuyera tu miedo.

‹‹_No es miedo.››_ te dijiste a ti mismo.

"_Si lo es."_ Contestó otra voz burlona, como si disfrutara de tus propios desvaríos internos, de tus luchas por auto-convencerte de que no eres lo que piensas y actúas.

Asi que tomaste un respiro profundo y superficial, te giraste con mucha gracia intentando mantener el peso sobre tu pie en el suelo para encararla. No más te diste la vuelta te encontraste con la visión de tu prima en un pequeño short, de donde sobresalían unas bonitas piernas. No tan torneadas como las de Sakura o Tenten, pero si curveadas. Lleva un top azul eléctrico que destaca la forma redondeada de sus senos de medio tamaño y un escote no muy discreto, así es tu prima, llamativa… mucho más allá de todo eso destacable de su cuerpo, estaba su cabello rojo a media altura y sus gafas que relucían en la oscuridad debido a la luz de las farolas en la calle.

De pronto sentiste una insana e inusitada excitación, aquella atracción enfermiza que obnubila tus sentidos de forma que quieres olvidar quien eres, que son y lo que representas para ella. Pero debías controlarte, porque si bien te excita de una forma que puede catalogarse como infecciosa e inmoral, no es Sakura. Ese pensamiento siempre te devuelve a la tierra, siempre te recuerda quien eres y a quien le perteneces.

**— ¿Y tú como lo sabes? —** acusaste.

Tu prima se vio sorprendida y no lo disimuló, abrió grandemente sus bonitos ojos color escarlata y dio un pequeño respingo que hizo que sus senos se movieran, permitiéndote percatarte de que no lleva sostén.

Karin se quedó callada sin saber que contestarte, la descubriste, te siguió sin que tú siquiera lo notaras. Realmente tus habilidades merman cada día más y te pierdes más en la estupidez humana. Clavaste tus ojos en los de ella, la miraste en una forma que seguramente no supo clasificar pero tú sí. Profunda y acusadora, le viste dar un traspié hacia atrás cuando bajaste el escalón que apenas subiste y diste dos pasos. Si bien tú no te veías, ella sí, y tu postura era amenazante. Tanto que tu prima tuvo un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo, que tú notaste a través del movimiento de sus hombros. Veloz y pasajero.

**— Me seguiste, ¿no es así? —** imputaste, tu tono era amenazador, solo tu postura. Pero ella se sintió temerosa de contestar lo positivo y confirmarte la verdad **— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta la hora? Saliste sola, pudo pasarte algo. —** regañaste, la realidad es que te preocupa su seguridad. Ahora más que nunca.

**— Pero no fue así. —** te contestó con más energía, de hecho, parecía molesta por tu amonestación.

**— Por fortuna, tu hermano me hubiera matado si algo te sucede por esa tontería. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

Ella se quedó callada, y tú esperaste unos minutos antes de que posiblemente perdieras la paciencia. Dejaste a raya el sentimiento de excitación insano y te centraste en un hecho que de antemano Karin sabe que te molesta.

Que te siguiera fue una invasión a tu privacidad, a tu derecho de mantener tu vida en el plano que a ti te gusta. Eso es algo que tú detestas y ella lo sabe, sin embargo, rompió la regla que infringiste a todos.

**— Tía Kushina está preocupada… y actúas tan extraño que pensé que estabas metido en algo raro. —** te musitó finalmente, bastante avergonzada. Más que su tono la delatan sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

Suspiraste, esto realmente se volvía cada vez más tedioso.

**— No tenía planeado verlo. —** mentiste, la verdad no es una mentira en sí como tal, pues si tenías proyectado verlo pero no ahí **— Suele visitar la tumba de mi hermano con frecuencia y coincidimos, eso es todo.**

Tu respuesta fue simple y escueta, con eso ella entendió que no querías dar más explicaciones de algo que no lo tenía. Esa es la verdad de los hechos, una verdad a medias tintada de algunas mentiras ocultas que no piensas develar.

**— No le busques más. —** continuaste, te diste media vuelta y retomaste el camino que llevabas desde un principio. Sin embargo, te detuviste en medio de los escalones, con un pie puesto en un escalón y el otro descansando abajo. Medio ladeaste tu cabeza y pudiste observar de reojo a tu prima mirarte desde su posición, decidiste decir una última cosa antes de irte a tu habitación **— Recuerda que si te mantiene alejada es por tu bien y seguridad, no le busques más, Karin. No es sano para ti y mucho menos para él. Déjalo así.**

No la miraste, pero sabías que las palabras le dolieron. No la escuchaste, pero sabías que el dolor de estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su hermano le provocaba mucho pesar. No necesitabas verla para saber que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ahora las derrama sin ocultarse, porque sabe que tú no estarás ahí y ella puede llorar con toda libertad. Así como a ti te gusta mantener todo en privacidad.

Seguiste tu camino sin voltear, no eres inhumano por no darte la vuelta y bajar de nuevo para consolarla. Simplemente tienes tus propios problemas y demonios con los cuales lidiar. Además, sabes que hacerlo acarrearía más preguntas que no podías responder, que no estás obligado a responder y que tienen un mínimo de honor para la persona que debe contestarlas.

Tú sabes los motivos por los que Nagato se alejó de tu prima, los sabes y los tienes contados hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sin embargo, no te corresponde a ti dar las explicaciones correspondientes del caso. Tu única verdad con respecto al asunto, es que Nagato tiene tanto amor por su hermana que ha decidido sacrificar su compañía y su amor para mantenerla a salvo, su protección es su alejamiento. Entre menos involucrada esté con él, su seguridad es más alta y las probabilidades de ser dañada con lo que se venía serían menos.

Suspiraste mientras te quitas la ropa, de repente sentiste un horrible olor a flores, pero no flores cualquiera. No. Esas típicas que llevas a los cementerios cada día de los muertos, cada aniversario… ese horrible y nauseabundo olor que te revuelve el estómago. Acercaste una prenda a tu nariz y la oliste, arrugaste la cara y con la boca hiciste una mueca de asco, posteriormente tiraste la prenda en el cesto y te pusiste el pantalón a cuadros de tu pijama.

Te tiraste literalmente en la cama y hundiste la cara en las almohadas, el aroma a cerezos seguía impregnado en ellas. Formaste una sonrisa de agrado y aspiraste con más fuerza, adorabas ese olor en tus almohadas. El olor a sexo de media tarde combinado con el perfume de una mujer, una fémina en específico.

Pero… aunque la fragancia te abstraía bastante, no es lo suficiente como para hacerte olvidar lo que aconteció con tu primo en el cementerio. Sabes que no debes pensarlo, que no debes siquiera cavilarlo como una posibilidad a tomar. Sin embargo… algo en tu interior tironeaba para que más que considerarlo, lo tomes como la única posibilidad de encontrar una forma de hacer descansar a tu consciencia y de paso, el alma torturada de tu hermano. Sesgaste tu cabeza hacia la derecha, tus orbes azules se perdieron en la negrura de la noche, el viento sopla las ramas de los árboles haciéndolas crujir y tú cerraste los ojos.

‹‹_¿Qué hacer?››_

"_Tú ya sabes que hacer, solo falta que lo aceptes."_

Esa voz incitadora en tu mente, esa voz que sabe que más que fastidiarte te decía muchas verdades que tú intentas negar por todos los medios conocidos. Abriste tus párpados de nuevo y visualizaste el frasco de pastillas que Kakashi te dio, estiraste tu mano para tomarlo.

"_Sabes que ya no me hace efecto, eso no me dormirá más…" _

Tu mano se quedó suspendida en el aire, cerraste nuevamente tu iris con mucho mal. Lo sabes perfectamente bien, pero nada pierdes con intentar, aunque en el fondo sabes que fallarás.

‹‹_No me importa.››_ le contestaste.

Por fin tomaste el frasco, extrajiste dos pastillas y te las tragaste en seco. La garganta te ardió y arrugaste la cara, te dolería el estómago dentro de unas horas.

"_Jajajaja, idiota."_ Se burló como siempre. _"Pronto cederás." _

Seguido de esas palabras, silencio, un silencio total y rotundo en tu mente. Y eso solo insolentó tu miedo, porque esas palabras no son una advertencia, no, son una sentencia de lo que sucederá. Porque pasará, de eso estaba seguro, pasará y nada habrá que pueda evitarlo.

Desgraciadamente, el medicamento contenía una especie de sedante que hizo efecto al instante. El sueño y el cansancio se antepusieron a tu miedo, te dejaste ir y envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya encontrarías la forma de no caer, lo que infortunadamente no sabías… es que ya no había forma de escapar… y que caer, no solo es una necesidad sino algo inminente.

Y lo sabrías pronto, tanto que no lo verás venir.


End file.
